Story (AW Fortnight Zombies)
Story In the future, Sentinel Task Force are against the Atlas corporation in a war. Sentinel dispatch a woman solider by the surname 'Gosbee' to lead a small faction of Sentinel troops into an abandoned village near a highway to find Atlas. Shortly afterwards, they discover the place is empty, but suddenly a member of the team gets bitten by a zombie and becomes infected. Not long afterwards, the infection had rapidly spread to all members of the team except Gosbee, whom Sentinel managed to successfully evacuate. Following the outbreak at the village, Sentinel discover strange activity at an Atlas bio lab, and send in Gosbee to lead in another team. The same outcome as the village occurs and Gosbee is evacuated. Sentinel then discover the origins of the infection. A large alien ship had crashed at a site and large green chambers emitted gas across America. The gas later died down but several had become infected, and it had spread fast. Sentinel dispatched Clark to lead in a team to collect the gas but all the team ended up being killed by zombies. Sentinel then dispatch Jackson to lead in a squad to contain a zombie population at a futuristic village called Perplex. Jackson, unlike his team, manages to survive but fails to contain the zombie population and is evacuated. Meanwhile, another sentinel faction lead by Steve went to a small rainy facility to fight zombies. The whole team, except Steve, are killed and the evacuation team are shot down. Steve is then captured by Atlas. A zombie prison riot broke out and Polonsky and a team was sent in to contain it. Polonsky managed to drop a giant DNA bomb which was powered with zombie blood to temporarily keep the zombies out of the area, however, the extraction team couldn't find Polonsky, so he was listed as MIA. Jackson and his team also dropped a DNA bomb at an Atlas Gorge and were then extracted. Sentinel then discover that their zombie blood powered DNA bombs work as antidotes towards the infection, and instead of temporarily keeping zombies away, it permanetely kept them away and spread miles. Sentinel then mark three locations across the USA to drop bombs which should spread across the USA and stop the infection. Jackson and his team go to location 1: Detroit, to collect zombie blood to power a DNA bomb, and then drop it their. Jackson and his team are tasked with powering another DNA bomb to drop on location 2: a lush, climate-controlled pod above the earth's surface. The team go to location 2 and collect zombie blood, powering the DNA bomb and detonating it. Meanwhile, Steve wakes up in an Atlas Jungle prison, where all the prisoners had become insane. With no option, Steve killed all prisoners trying to kill him and then escaped the facility but was injured by Atlas guards. Sometime later, Steve made it to the alien crash site, where there were no more zombies due to the DNA bomb antidotes that Jackson's team had dropped. Steve established communication with Sentinel asking for assiatance. Sentinel evacuate him out of the area and took some of the Green Chambers to test on. Sentinel send Jackson's team to location 3: a small village bombing site with a large clown model in the centre, to drop the last DNA bomb, which was successfully carried out. Following this, the apocalypse across the USA ceased, bringing back safety once more. Sometime later, someone in the technology department in Sentinel discover that several amounts of zombies had swam away from the USA and had started to spread the infection globally. Discovering that there were now too many, and they had been gaining strength over time, Sentinel unearth that the DNA bomb antidotes would be useless against a global infection and would require too much work. Simaltaneously the Sentinel group that recovered some Green Chambers from the crash site experiment on them, but by mistake destroy them, unleashing the gas across the USA once more, starting the whole infection again. AW Fortnight Zombies Every 2 sundays from 7th June-19th July 2015 (7/6, 21/6, 5/7, 19/7) a new map is added to the AW Fortnight Zombies story, except 7th June which introduced 7 maps. Within these fortnights, a new segment of story is added and everything was wrapped up by 19th July.